


Birthday

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Birthday Party, Cas has an accident, Castiel Has An Accident, Castiel Wearing Dean's Clothes, Castiel's Birthday, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Drug Dealer Castiel, Drug Dealing, Established Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Name-Calling, Sharing Clothes, Texting, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nervous around people, Cas doesn't want to bring up the fact that he has to use the bathroom to Charlie and Jo - to whom he's been talking to for the last hour or so. He doesn't even mention it until he realises that he's already started going in his pants. Quickly, he scurries to the bathroom, only to barely make it and piss himself on the floor. In order to get out of this situation, he texts Dean - who's just in the living room - for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Cas never felt fully comfortable in social situations. He considered himself more of an introvert. So when he found out that Dean was throwing him a birthday party, he wasn’t exactly elated. Dean promised him it would only be a few people - and it was, but after so long, anyone can become overwhelming.

 

He’d had to use the bathroom rather badly for only 15 minutes, but he should’ve known better than to eat so much watermelon and drink so much alcohol-spiked lemonade. Everytime Cas thought of excusing himself for a moment, he decided not to, afraid of sounding rude. He knew it was foolish to sound rude for needing to use the bathroom, but he still felt like he could wait. Even if he knew he really couldn’t since knowing Charlie, she’d go on for another three hours about this LARPing.

 

Twenty minutes into her new topic of MMOR….something or other’s, Cas’s legs were pressed so tightly together, that he was afraid of accidentally smashing his balls between his thighs. He just continued smiling and nodding as Charlie and Jo went on about online gaming and this fantasy world they play in. Cas yawned, feeling a little drowsy from all the alcohol. There wasn’t that much in the lemonade, but the lemonade tasted amazing and he’d just gone for his evening run and would spend the night with Dean, so he was parched and drank five glasses in thirty minutes and then a couple more over the next couple hours.

 

“Yeah. That sounds…awesome.” Cas smiled, completely confused.

 

“You have no clue what we’re talking about do you?” Charlie laughing.

 

“Nope.” Cas hissed with a tense laugh.

 

“Well either way you totally need to get into this stuff. I recommend Witches and Wizards for beginners. It has fairly simple controls and gameplay, gradually getting harder as you advance further. I mean all games do that, but this is easier and also free. It’s cousin game, Warlock’s Destiny is super expensive, but so much more complex and large. Totally worth it.” Charlie grinned.

 

“Well I’m pretty busy, especially with it being that time of year when business is super busy. Which means I have to find a way to up customers and finance on my cover too.” Cas explained. “And between Dean and this new medication, he’s always horny. I have no time to myself anymore!”

 

“Castiel. You are a drug dealer.” Jo stated. “How is there a busy season for drugs?”

 

“They’re recreational. You know that.” Cas said. “Which means that whenever seasonal stuff comes around, sales go up. Halloween, Christmas, New Years Especially. And Christmas is almost here, so it’s like a two in one there. Also, with the new stuff I got, everyone in town’s wanting some of that?”

 

“What new stuff?” Charlie asked, intrigued.

 

“Here.” Cas dug into his back pocket and handed her a small pack with pink herbs in it.

 

“The fuck is this?” Charlie laughed.

 

“It’s weed. But bleached - safely - and then flavored. This one here’s strawberry. Also, it’s easy to disguise as decorations or put in with plants and no one would think twice about it. You can get it for the colors, or the flavors. It’s genius.” Cas said. “Take this one.”

 

“Don’t mind if I do.” She sang, slipping the pack into her bra.

 

“And what’s this new medication you mentioned?” Jo asked. “For Dean?”

 

“Oh. It’s supposed to keep some hormone in balance or something, but it raises his sex drive.” Cas answered. “So every ten minutes, he’s all making out with me except getting nowhere.”

 

“Ooh. I want some of that.” Charlie snorted.

 

“Trust me you don’t.” Cas rolled his eyes. “I’ll be trying to work or do the bills or something and then all of a sudden 'Cas I want you. I want you inside me, baby.’ and…yeah.”

 

“I was right. Dean is a bottom.” Jo sneered. “You owe me ten bucks.”

 

“Well jeez. You could’ve just asked.” Cas laughed.

 

“That sounds hot though.” Jo said. “Like what I’d give to have Charlie constantly all over me.”

 

“Sure. It’s hot the first month or so. But when you’re a guy, and you’re boyfriend takes 10 minutes to be up and ready for round five, that’s when you contemplate becoming straight.”

 

“Eh…Still doesn’t sound that bad.” Jo mused.

 

“Imagine this. Inspired by a real thing that happened by the way. You’re so hungover. You got so hammered last night and you’re sitting there throwing up into the toilet. And Charlie comes in and she holds back your hair and is being all sweet, but then next thing you know, she’s groping you everywhere and grinding against your ass and you’re sitting there dry heaving over a toilet bowl.” Cas snorted.

 

“Okay not so sexy.” Jo chuckled.

 

“No.” Cas shook his head.

 

“You want me to get you some more lemonade, birthday boy?” Charlie asked.

 

“Oh God no.” Cas sighed. “I’ve had enough as it is.”

 

It was then that his thoughts were redirected to his nagging bladder and his urge to use the bathroom. He wasn’t aware - probably from the alcohol in his system - that his boxers were dampening.

 

“You know. I’m gonna go use the bathroom.” Cas stammered quickly before turning and walking down the hallway by the front door. Each step was causing a little more to come out and his pants were probably visible dark at the thighs, but nothing that he couldn’t take care of with a quick hair dryer.

 

The second he got into the bathroom, he lost control completely. It seemed like the only thing that prevented that was the sheer horror of being in front of people. He was standing behind the door soaking himself, but it felt amazing. Fucking amazing. But he wasn’t even at home. He was at a party. At his boyfriend’s house. This was going to be impossible to hide. His left pant leg was a dark shade of blue now almost completely and his right leg was also quite wet. His socks were soaked and if he shifted his feet, he could feel warm liquid squishing between his toes.

 

“Perfect.” He grumbled to himself, looking down and shifting his feet in the large golden puddle beneath him. “Just perfect.”

 

He sat down on the toilet seat, thinking of a way to get out of this situation. Of which there was none. If this happened normally, he could probably sneak off to Dean’s room and get some clean pants, but there were people all across the house and Dean’s bedroom was on the opposite side, down the hall from the kitchen. And even if Cas could get there, Dean’s brother and his wife were standing at the entrance to the hallway laughing about something or other.

 

That’s when Cas got the thought. His phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and dried it off.

 

“Disgusting.” He thought to himself as he opened up his messages and sent a quick one to Dean.

 

C: Dean.

 

He waited a few minutes for a response that would never come.

 

C: Dean.

 

C: DEAN.

 

C: DEAN GOD DAMMIT YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT BOYFRIEND ANSWER ME!!!@!!

 

D: hi. piece of shit boyfriend here.

 

C: FINALLY. Get your ass in here.

 

D: Where?

 

C: The bathroom.

 

D: Why? ;)

 

C: Just…get in here.

 

D: Should I bring condoms?

 

C: NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT YOU HORNY TOAD.

 

D: XD which bathroom?

 

C: One by the front door.

 

D: be right there

 

D: xoxo your piece of shit horny toad boyfriend.

 

C: …fuck off.

 

D: :)

 

It was less than a minute when someone tried the bathroom handle.

 

“Cas? It’s your bae.” Dean said.

 

“You know I hate when you say that.” Cas replied, getting off the toilet seat and walking towards the door.

 

“Did you spill something? You didn’t flood the sink did you?” Dean asked.

 

“No. Why?” Cas answered.

 

“Well I’m only asking since the carpet under the door is kinda wet.

 

“Fuck!” Cas exclaimed, unlocking the door.

 

“What did you do?” Dean chuckled.

 

Dean entered smiling, but then instantly froze when he saw Cas standing there. Pants soaked and standing in a puddle of his own pee.

 

“How much lemonade did you drink?” Dean scoffed. “And I could’ve sworn your aim was better than that.”

 

“I’m gonna fucking beat you in a second.” Cas growled.

 

“Don’t be like that baby.” Dean cooed playfully, shutting the door and locking it behind him. “Was this your whole I’m scared of people so I didn’t want to tell anyone I had to pee for fear of sounding like an asshole thing?”

 

“Yes.” Cas muttered.

 

“I figured as much.” Dean snorted.

 

“Oh shut up.” Cas rolled his eyes.

 

“So, uh. What’d you want me for?” Dean asked.

 

“Obviously for help.” Cas scoffed.

 

“What am I supposed to do?” Dean smirked.

 

“Get me dry pants. Preferably ones that look like these. So jeans.” Cas stated.

 

“I figured as much there, too.” Dean laughed.

 

“What is so funny?” Cas sighed.

 

“My boyfriend of 5 years pissed himself on my floor and expects me to bring him clean clothes.” Dean snorted.

 

“Oh don’t be a piece of shit.” Cas grumbled.

 

“More than I already am you mean?” Dean smiled.

 

“Yes.” Cas said.

 

“You know, you are a pain in my ass, Castiel.” Dean laughed.

 

Cas smiled at him as he kissed the top of his forehead.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Dean breathed.

 

Dean returned with a pair of jeans and blue boxer briefs.

 

“You’re a pretty amazing piece of shit horny toad boyfriend.” Cas purred, burying his face in Dean’s neck.

 

“I know.” Dean sighed, reaching down and unzipping Cas’s wet pants.

 

“Keep your hands and mouth off my dick.” Cas snapped.

 

“I didn’t even do anything.” Dean scoffed.

 

“You were gonna.” Cas said.

 

“Maybe. But why hold out on me, huh?” Dean smiled.

 

“Because tonight, after everyone leaves, we’re gonna get really baked, and have the best sex you’ve had in a long time.” Cas growled.

 

“I like the sound of that.” Dean stated.

 

 


End file.
